La Casa
by Vassari
Summary: Clary observó la imponente estructura de su nuevo hogar y bajo su sombra se sintió extrañamente fría. Con un tormentoso pasado a sus espaldas, creyó que mudarse a Los Ángeles sería solo un punto más en la larga lista de desgracias en la que parecía haberse convertido su vida. Sin embargo, los fantasmas atrapados en la casa se encargarían de demostrarle qué tan equivocada estaba.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

 _16 de Julio, 2016_

— _Ni hablar._

 _Simon ajustó sus anteojos y miró con aprensión la mansión que se erguía sombría y silenciosa entre la maleza. Tanto la casa como sus alrededores parecían estar sumidos en sombras, como si los rayos del sol no pudieran tocarlos._

— _De ninguna manera voy a meterme ahí adentro—Volvió a negarse Simon, sacudiendo la cabeza._

— _¡Vamos!—Le urgió Eric, suplicante— ¡Necesito filmar esto para mi canal de Youtube!_

— _¿Qué demonios tiene que ver esto con tu canal? Pensé que solamente subías videos de ti mismo jugando World of Warcraft._

— _Sí, pero creo que esto puede formar parte de una nueva sección. Imagínatelo—Le dijo, parándose en frente de la casa y extendiendo las manos en el aire—:_ "Una visita a la casa de los asesinatos" _. Se va a viralizar en cuestión de segundos._

— _Y me imagino que eso va a ser un gran consuelo para mi cuando encuentren mis restos desparramados en el sótano—Replicó Simon con sarcasmo._

— _Bueno, si llego a alcanzar los mil suscriptores, tu muerte significará algo—Le aseguró Eric—Vamos, no seas marica._

 _Y sin más, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. La puerta se resistió, pero con un fuerte empujón el chico logró abrirla trabajosamente, la madera chirriando de una manera que a Simon le dio muy mala espina._

 _Vio a Eric desaparecer en el oscuro interior y luego se volvió a la soleada calle. Miró la casa de nuevo y otra vez al radiante exterior. Repitió la operación tantas veces que un par de chicas que pasaban a su lado soltaron unas risitas mientras lo miraban sin disimulo._

 _Sintiendo un estúpido rubor extendiéndose sobre sus mejillas, se volvió por última vez a la casa y con un gemido cruzó la puerta._

 _Lo primero que notó fue el hedor, como si algún animal hubiera muerto allí. Seguramente, así era. A su alrededor todo estaba a oscuras y lo único que alcanzaba a divisar era un largo pasillo que se extendía indefinidamente delante suyo._

— _¿Eric?—Llamó, inseguro, plenamente consciente de que "_ gritar en la casa abandonada _" era la razón número uno para terminar muerto._

— _¡Simon, aquí!—Le contestó Eric, su voz sonando curiosamente debajo suyo— ¡Estoy en el sótano! Hay unas escaleras al final del pasillo._

 _Simon suspiró profundamente. El sótano. No la cocina, no el jardín. De todos los lugares de la casa donde podrían haber explorado, Eric elegía el sótano. Típico._

 _Caminó por el pasillo lo más silenciosamente que pudo, dando un respingo cada vez que alguna tabla del suelo soltaba un rechinido._

 _Localizó una puerta entre-abierta en la pared derecha del corredor, y, tras ella, unas escaleras de madera que bajaban hacia la oscuridad._

— _Me cago en todo—Musitó Simon, mientras comenzaba el descenso._

 _Al llegar abajo, se dio cuenta de que el lugar no estaba tan oscuro como había pensado en un primer momento. La luz tenue del sol se filtraba apenas por unas pequeñas ventanas mugrientas, además del ocasional flash blanco de la cámara de video de Eric._

 _El chico estaba grabando unos estantes polvorientos cuando Simon llegó finalmente a su lado._

— _¿Ya tienes lo que necesitas?—Le preguntó de mal modo, mirando a su alrededor con inquietud—Este es lugar más horrible que vi en mi vida y una vez tuve que acompañar a mi hermana a un concierto de Justin Bieber, así que eso es decir mucho._

— _Mira esto—Le dijo Eric con un hilo de voz, sin prestarle atención._

 _Simon se acercó al estante y descubrió una larga fila de sucios frascos llenos de sustancias dudosas. Tomó el que estaba más cercano a él y lo examinó a la escasa luz de las ventanas. Lo que vio casi le hizo tirarlo._

— _Oh, por Dios—Exclamó, dejando el frasco en la repisa como si quemara— ¡Eric, ahí hay una mano! ¡Una puta mano!_

— _Los otros también tienen… cosas adentro—Le informó su amigo con una palidez enfermiza._

 _Simon se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la escalera, no queriendo pasar otro minuto en ese horrible lugar._

— _Tenemos que llamar a la policía—Dijo con una mano en la baranda—O a tu padre._

 _Siempre había considerado una desgracia personal el hecho de que su mejor amigo tuviera como progenitor a un agente de policía, pero en ese sótano polvoriento, el pensamiento le resultó profundamente reconfortante._

 _El joven, sin embargo, no se movió, demasiado ocupado filmando detenidamente cada frasco._

— _¡Eric, vamos!—Lo apremió Simon, volviendo sobre sus pasos para tirarle del brazo._

— _¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!—Accedió, bajando la cámara—Llamaré a mi padre, pero tú sigue filmando._

— _¡Claro que no!_

— _Simon, acabamos de encontrar un sótano lleno de partes humanas, ¿tienes idea del valor de esta grabación? —Le preguntó Eric, como si estuviera hablando con un niño— Olvídate de Youtube, ¿sabes lo que pagarían los canales de noticias por esto?_

 _Simon pensó en su madre, con su sueldo de enfermera, y en su casi inexistente fondo para la universidad. Un poco más de dinero podría hacer toda la diferencia del mundo en un futuro que parecía venírsele encima con la fuerza de un tren a toda velocidad._

— _Está bien, tú ganas—Concedió de mala gana, tomando la cámara._

 _Eric sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo._

— _Mierda—Musitó—No tengo señal._

 _Simon comprendió enseguida lo que eso significaba._

— _Ah, no—Se negó en redondo—No, no, no, no, no. No me vas a dejar aquí abajo en la casita de los horrores. No._

— _Sólo será un momento—Lo tranquilizó Eric, dirigiéndose a la escalera y subiendo los escalones de dos en dos—No te preocupes, todo lo que está aquí abajo ya está muerto._

— _¡Eric!—Llamó Simon, pero su amigo ya no estaba._

 _Maldiciendo de una manera que dejaría a su madre muy decepcionada, continuó grabando los estantes tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no analizar muy detenidamente lo que había flotando en el asqueroso líquido._

— _Me gusta—Dijo una voz aguda a su derecha._

 _Simon volvió su cabeza con tanta brusquedad que se hizo daño. Habría jurado que acababa de escuchar una voz femenina provenir desde la oscuridad del rincón más alejado del sótano._

 _Abrió la boca para decir algo como "¿Hola?" o alguna otra estupidez, pero optó mejor por quedarse callado y tomar el ruido_ (porque había sido un ruido y no una voz ¿verdad?) _como algo de su imaginación. Con un poco de suerte, no se repetiría._

 _Después de diecisiete años, Simon debería haber sabido que un poco de suerte era mucho pedir._

— _¿Estas segura? Creo que podrías hacerlo mejor que eso—Pareció decir otra voz, masculina._

—Lo quiero _. Me lo prometiste—Dijo la primera persona que había hablado, con reproche._

— _De acuerdo, pequeña psicópata, tú ganas—Consintió la voz más grave y a continuación se oyó la inconfundible risita de una niña._

 _Y con eso Simon alcanzó su límite. Es decir, las voces eran una cosa, pero cuando empiezas a escuchar la risa de una niña pequeña es hora de correr. Rápido._

 _Avanzó hacia la escalera atropelladamente, el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y martillando dolorosamente contra sus costillas. Y de pronto, su camino se vio bloqueado por alguien que no había estado allí un segundo antes. Simon chocó abruptamente contra un pecho de piedra y aterrizó despatarrado en el suelo en un golpe que le cortó la respiración._

 _Miró hacia arriba y su mirada chocó con unos ojos como pozos negros. Simon sintió que se hundía, que se ahogaba en ellos…_

— _No te voy a mentir, esto te va a doler. Mucho—Escuchó decir al extraño, antes de que un cuchillo se enterrara en su estómago._

* * *

— ¡Clary, asegúrate de llevar esa caja también!—Le gritó su madre por encima del hombro, mientras ella y Luke trataban trabajosamente de hacer entrar el largo sofá a través de la puerta.

La sombra de la casa se proyectaba hasta casi alcanzar la acera y bajo ella Clary se sintió extrañamente fría. Abrazándose los hombros, observó la imponente estructura de su nuevo hogar; los oscuros ladrillos, los elaborados vitrales de las ventanas, el altivo perfil de la chimenea. Todo en esa casa daba la impresión de ser oscuramente antiguo, como el panteón de una iglesia cerrado para siempre. Clary sabía que estaba siendo innecesariamente pesimista, su alma de artista admirando cada detalle de la cuidada arquitectura, pero su corazón todavía añoraba Nueva York, con su incesante movimiento, el océano de personas y los rascacielos que parecían extenderse hasta el infinito, rodeándola permanentemente de su confortante enormidad. Decidió que, en solidaridad con su viejo hogar, podía odiar Los Ángeles y su nueva casa por un poco más de tiempo.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras levantaba una caja con sus libros (el último pedazo de su antigua vida) y subía con paso lento hacia la que de ahora en adelante sería su habitación. Era mucho más grande que la que había tenido en el pequeño departamento de Nueva York, las paredes pintadas de un violeta oscuro y, en el extremo contrario a la puerta, un enorme ventanal cubierto por unas pesadas cortinas. Consideró correrlas para dejar entrar la luz del mediodía, pero decidió que le gustaba que la habitación sombría hiciese juego con su humor, de modo que, dejando caer la caja al suelo, se lanzó al colchón desnudo y se acurrucó allí, sin hacer ningún otro movimiento para desempacar sus pocas pertenencias.

Permaneció acostada mirando al techo por lo que le pareció una eternidad, sumida en un estado entre el sueño y la conciencia, algo que le pasaba a menudo en los últimos tiempos. Su pelo rojo contrastaba con el blanco del colchón casi tanto como con su clara piel. Perezosamente se preguntó en que momento su vida se había ido tan a la mierda. Creía que todo había empezado con la muerte de su hermano, Jonathan, ocurrida tres años antes y después todo se había degenerado desde ahí.

Pensó en Valentine, su padre, en dónde estaría en esos momentos y si estaría buscándolas. Pensó en su hermano, en sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos y a la vez tan diferentes, tan vacíos y despiadados. ¿Qué pensaría si la viera ahora? Viviendo con Jocelyn, la mujer que él más odiaba en el mundo ¿La odiaría también a ella? ¿Querría hacerle daño?

Su vista resbaló del techo y recayó en sus viejos cuadros, los que había pintado en lo que le parecía otra vida. No había tocado un pincel en tanto tiempo... Se preguntó si quizás estaba deprimida. Se preguntó si siquiera importaba.

* * *

—Ugh, mírala ahí acostada, tan estereotípica...— Comentó con disgusto una joven morena mientras observaba dormitar a la pelirroja.

Su forma de vestir estaba lejos del estilo casual que la gente adoptaría en una casa de familia. Unas botas negras de plataforma que se extendían hasta por encima de la rodilla, dejaban ver una generosa porción de piel hasta donde empezaba su vestido (bastante más arriba). Lucía un largo collar con un diamante rojo casi hasta el ombligo, que apenas lograba distraer la atención de su amplio escote. Su pelo negro caía en una cascada brillante hasta su cadera y sus grandes ojos oscuros se entrecerraron con antipatía al contemplar a Clary.

—Isabelle, ni siquiera la conoces...— La reprendió un chico pelinegro, mirándola severamente con unos deslumbrantes ojos azules.

En profundo contraste con la joven, el chico vestía de manera extremadamente sencilla, con un suéter rojo oscuro de un talle más grande con agujeros en las mangas, unos jeans grises desgastados y zapatillas negras.

—Ay, sí, me imagino que su vida debe de ser muy trágica, Alec—Ironizó Isabelle y luego adoptó una voz fina y quejumbrosa:- "¡Ay, mi pelo es demasiado largo, mi casa es demasiado grande y mis padres quieren que sea feliz! ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?" Ugh, la odio.

A pesar de que estaban hablando en voz lo suficientemente alta como para despertarla, la joven durmiente ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora sí que tiene algo por lo que deprimirse—Replicó Alec, mirando a la pelirroja con lástima—Acaba de mudarse a una casa llena de fantasmas.

* * *

De todos los cuartos de la casa, el ático era para Jace el mejor. Aunque polvoriento, era amplio y tranquilo, y los rayos de sol provenientes del tragaluz le daban a la habitación un cálido tono sepia que él encontraba reconfortante. Era allí donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, cuando no estaba abajo asustando a los posibles compradores de la casa o charlando con Alec e Izzy. El ático ejercía en Jace una extraña atracción, que él relacionaba con el hecho de ser la habitación en donde había perecido, hacía ya cuatro años. Quizás fuera un cliché rondar el lugar en el que había muerto, pero si ese era el caso, entonces todos en esa casa eran putos clichés.

Subió sin esfuerzo a una de las vigas del techo y se recostó allí, dejando que una de sus piernas se balanceara en el aire. Observó hipnotizado las partículas de polvo revoloteando en un haz de luz que se filtraba por una de las grietas del techo, sintiendo como el sueño se iba apoderando poco a poco de él. Era todo muy idílico, el aire cálido rodeándolo como una manta y su respiración acompasada volviéndose cada vez más y más profunda.

Y de pronto ya no estaba solo.

—Vamos, ¡sólo una vez!—Rogó un chico de pelo castaño y anteojos que no había estado allí un segundo antes. Simon.

—Ya te dije que no— Masculló Jace con irritación. Intentó darse vuelta en la estrecha viga para darle la espalda al recién llegado, su pelo rubio cayendo desordenadamente sobre su frente. Se preguntó si no sería tiempo de pedirle a Iz que lo cortara.

—Solo mira la película y decide si te gusta— Insistió el joven, mostrándole un DVD de Starwars— Alerta de spoiler: te va a gustar.

—En otras circunstancias te diría que preferiría morirme antes que ver esa mierda—Le respondió Jace con aburrimiento, ignorando el quejido de protesta del otro chico—, pero creo que ahora eso no tiene mucho sentido. Así que me voy a limitar a decir "no".

—Ah, claro, me olvidaba que en media hora tienes esa siesta, que seguro te va a llevar toda la tarde—Ironizó Simon, mirando ceñudo hacia donde Jace se encontraba— Y después tienes que ir al sótano a rondar los rincones oscuros. Y no nos olvidemos de esa importante reunión con los recuerdos de tu antigua vida, no hay manera de que canceles eso.

—Exacto. Como puedes ver, estoy muy ocupado—Replicó Jace, ignorando el profundo sarcasmo en las palabras de su compañero— ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más?

—Porque lamentablemente hay un número muy limitado de personas en esta casa con las que puedo hablar—Respondió Simon con resentimiento—Desde que me morí y eso. Iz y Alec están hablando cosas de hermanos, supongo, porque me echaron cuando me acerqué; no puedo encontrar a Kaelie y Rafael (lo cual, pensándolo bien, es un alivio), y no pienso acercarme a ya sabes quién.

—Sí, ya sé a quién te refieres—Murmuró Jace, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. No había visto a Sebastian desde hacía un tiempo y, con la mudanza de la nueva familia, le preocupaba un poco lo que aquel psicópata pudiera estar planeando.

—Alec me dijo que los nuevos tienen una hija—Informó mirando a Simon con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

—Ajá, ¿y eso sería antes o después de que se ponga a gritar?—Le preguntó el otro, de mal humor.

—Por descabellado que parezca, estaba pensando que quizás _no_ le digas que estás muerto—Replicó Jace con mordacidad, cerrando los ojos y decidiendo que adelantaría su siesta.

—Quizás...—Murmuró Simon para sí mismo y, de pronto, ya no estaba allí.

El rubio suspiró, feliz con su reencontrada soledad y se repantigó más cómodamente en la viga. Quizás, si se concentraba mucho, esta vez podría soñar...

* * *

Clary despertó mucho tiempo después, cuando la luz del atardecer era sólo una línea roja en el horizonte. Se sentó torpemente en la cama y refregó sus ojos con pesadez. Últimamente estaba durmiendo mucho más de lo normal y aun así siempre se sentía cansada. _Otro claro signo de depresión,_ dijo la voz de su padre en su cabeza, pero lo ignoró. Miró con culpa el desorden de cajas a su alrededor y comenzó a desempacar de mala gana.

Cuando ya sólo le quedaba ordenar la cama, escuchó un tímido golpe en la puerta abierta. Su madre estaba apoyada en el umbral, mirándola con el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios.

—Te perdiste el almuerzo—Le dijo, entrando vacilantemente y ayudándola a colocar el edredón.

—No tenía hambre—Contestó Clary, olvidándose de utilizar el tono cortante que había estado empleando desde que se enterara de la mudanza.

—Está bien—Replicó su madre, su rostro adoptando una expresión más segura—Luke y yo ya terminamos de desempacar abajo.

Clary no dijo nada, mientras terminaba de arreglar su cama y luego se sentaba en ella, mirando a Jocelyn con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos verdes. Los mismos ojos que le devolvían ahora la mirada, suplicantes.

—Mira... Tregua ¿de acuerdo?—Empezó la mujer, sentándose a su lado—Ya sé lo difícil que debe ser esto para ti, sobre todo cuando nunca estuviste realmente segura de querer hacerlo...—Su mirada se desvió entonces de los ojos de su hija, que ahora ardían incandescentes con rabia no expresada.

Las palabras de su madre hacían eco en su interior, minimizando sus sentimientos con una condescencia infinita, como una cruel burla al profundo rechazo que la consumía desde que dejaron Nueva York, una emoción tan profunda como un pozo ciego en el medio de su alma, alimentándose de su ira, su miseria y su dolor. En la Isla estaba su padre, los pocos amigos que había logrado obtener en sus diecisiete años de vida, la tumba de su hermano. Todas esas cosas que significaban el mundo para ella y que se había visto obligada a dejar atrás por alguien que no la conocía y que nunca se había parado a preguntarle lo que quería.

 _Ella quiere cambiarte_ , el recuerdo de la voz de su hermano la tomó desprevenida, enviando una descarga de adrenalina que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocadamente. _Quiere convertirte en su hijita perfecta. Quiere alejarte de mí..._

Por un momento, estuvo tentada a escuchar a Jonathan y a gritarle a esa persona que decía ser su madre que se fuera a la mierda y la dejara en paz. La misma rabia que había alimentado a su hermano toda su vida latía también en las venas de Clary, envenenando cada uno de sus pensamientos y formando una conexión entre ellos que ni siquiera su muerte fue capaz de cortar. Pero ella no era enteramente como Jonathan y lo sabía. A través del rojo de la furia, pudo ver el cabello desvaído de Jocelyn, las sombras purpúreas bajo sus ojos, las arrugas que no habían estado allí unos meses antes. Una punzada de culpa le aguijoneó el costado y la ira se fue drenando poco a poco de su menudo cuerpo, dejándola exhausta y confundida.

—Ya sé por qué tuvimos que mudarnos—Murmuró Clary y Jocelyn se volvió a mirarla, esperanzada— Y lo entiendo. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—Concedió la mujer, levantándose de la cama. Por unos segundos permaneció allí parada, mirando a su hija con un sentimiento indescifrable rondándole en los ojos. Jocelyn movió su mano tentativamente hacia su rostro y por un instante de brillante pánico Clary pensó que iba a tocarla. Pero su madre pareció pensarlo mejor y, tras otro momento de vacilación en el que parecía estar debatiéndose por decir algo más, salió de la habitación.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido Jocelyn por mucho tiempo después de que se fuera. Una parte de ella sentía lástima por su madre, quien no parecía entender que su hija ya no era la niña asustada que Valentine le había arrebatado hacía tantos años atrás. No podía o no quería aceptarlo. Pero Clary había matado a esa pequeña hacía mucho tiempo, la había ahogado en descomunales olas de dolor y desesperanza, se había alimentado de su inocencia e ingenuidad hasta que no quedó nada más que una cáscara vacía. Una muñeca hueca que con el pasar de los años se fue llenando lentamente de odio y resentimiento hacia el mundo que la rodeaba, hacia su padre, su hermano, su madre, pero, sobre todo, hacia sí misma.

Clary sentía ese odio arremolinarse en su interior, acelerándole el pulso y haciendo arder sus huesos. A veces no tenía más alternativa que doblarse sobre sí misma y concentrarse en aspirar y expirar, tratando de expulsar en sus respiraciones profundas un poco del veneno que parecía estar ahogándola. La hacía estar furiosa todo el tiempo y se preguntó si era así cómo se sentía su hermano antes de que hiciera lo que hizo.

Parándose en frente del ornamentado espejo junto a su cama, examinó su reflejo concienzudamente. Sus desgastadas botas negras, que había comprado en una feria en Brooklyn un año antes. Las medias oscuras que apenas disimulaban la extrema palidez de sus piernas. La remera gris extra larga que usaba como vestido y que había sido la primera cosa que su madre le había regalado en su adolescencia. Su pelo rojo se derramaba sobre sus hombros y caía por su espalda hasta su cintura, relumbrando bajo las luces de la habitación como brasas a punto de extinguirse. Observó su rostro, sus labios llenos apretados casi hasta el punto de la inexistencia en una tensa línea, sus pómulos y los ángulos de sus mejillas resaltando más prominentemente desde que perdiera peso; la leve curvatura de sus cejas, las líneas testarudas de su mentón.

Finalmente llegó a sus ojos y, sintiendo la fuerza de la ansiedad y el miedo que habían estado gestándose en su interior desde la conversación con su madre, buscó en ese mar de verde intenso alguna sombra de su hermano. Algún rastro de que los demonios que lo habían acosado se escondían también en ella, esperando su oportunidad para lastimar y destruir.

Sin embargo, en la mirada que le devolvió su reflejo sólo se vio a ella misma. No era una mirada feliz, desde luego. Estaba demasiado ensombrecida por la duda, la apatía y la frialdad que años de negligencia y abuso paterno habían plantado en su interior. Pero seguía siendo Clary. Más oscura y retorcida, cierto, pero todavía la ella esencial seguía allí.

Sonrío tentativamente a su reflejo y éste imitó el movimiento, el gesto haciéndola parecer mucho más joven de lo que se sentía. Se dio vuelta lentamente, saboreando la sensación de ligereza y alivio que no sentía desde no recordaba cuándo y decidió que tenía ganas de escuchar algo de música.

Iba a usar su laptop, enchufada sobre su cama, para buscar algo de The Smiths en Youtube, cuando se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que ya había alguien sentado allí. Un muchacho castaño escribía algo en el teclado, mientras el blanco de la pantalla se reflejaba en los vidrios de sus lentes, escondiendo sus ojos.

* * *

— ¿Hablaste con Clary?—Preguntó Luke, metiendo el pollo en el horno.

Su camisa de franela verde revoloteaba a su alrededor mientras cocinaba, demasiado grande para su esbelto cuerpo, pero Jocelyn sabía que él lo prefería así. Los vaqueros gastados abrazaban sus piernas generosamente y la mujer mordió su labio inferior de forma inconsciente, mientras sus pies descalzos iban y venían sobre el mármol blanco de la cocina.

—Ajá— Respondió Jocelyn, abrazándolo por la espalda y reposando la cabeza entre sus omóplatos—Va a costarle al principio, pero creo que puede llegar a ser feliz aquí.

—Eso es bueno—Replicó su esposo, dándose la vuelta y poniendo los brazos alrededor de su menuda figura.

Rodeada de su calor, Jocelyn sintió derritiéndose en ella toda la tensión del día, la nueva casa, la incertidumbre de su relación con Clary y el siempre presente miedo a Valentine, que sospechaba seguiría allí hasta que leyera su nombre en los obituarios y quizás incluso ni siquiera entonces.

—Oh, Luke—Suspiró con voz ahogada en parte por su pecho y en parte por lágrimas no derramadas—He estado tan asustada…

Los brazos del hombre se tensaron a su alrededor, aferrándola con más fuerza.

—Lo sé—Susurró, haciéndola estremecer con la fuerza de su fervor tan cerca de su oído— Lo sé, y te prometo que Valentine no va a encontrarnos…

— ¿Y si lo hace?— Preguntó Jocelyn con la desesperación patente en su voz, zafándose del abrazo y sirviéndose una copa de vino—Si regresa y quiere llevarse a Clary de nuevo, no hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo. Y no puedo dejar que eso pase, no después de lo que pasó con Jo- con… con _él_ —Se cubrió la cara con los brazos, incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de su difunto hijo.

No le gustaba pensar en él y, paradójicamente, era lo único a lo que su mente recurría cada vez que se atrevía a sentirse feliz o segura. Pensaba en lo apuesto que había sido, la imagen viva de su padre en su juventud, excepto que tenía sus ojos. Ese intenso color verde que había heredado de ella y que le confería a su mirada una belleza de otra forma ausente. Porque detrás de esos ojos brillantes no había nada que pudiera llamarse "bello". Ninguna emoción otra que ira, rencor y resentimiento, como un perro rabioso que odia no sólo al amo que lo maltrata, sino a la raza humana en general.

Su hijo, que parecía haber vivido su vida en guerra, pero del _contra quién_ aún no estaba segura.

 _¿Era conmigo, Jonathan?,_ pensó Jocelyn desolada y en su mente su nombre no costaba tanto. _¿Era con tu padre? ¿Con Clary? ¿Por qué odiabas tanto? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué?_

Las respuestas a sus preguntas, como siempre, continuaron siendo un enigma.

—Jocelyn—Llamó Luke con suavidad, posando una mano en su hombro—Jocelyn, mírame.

La mujer levantó la cabeza lentamente hasta que sus ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas se toparon con los azules de su marido. Su rostro se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de ella y Jocelyn absorbió de su expresión toda la seguridad y fortaleza que parecían abandonarla cada vez con más frecuencia en los últimos tiempos.

—Si Valentine llega a encontrarlas—Pronunció cada palabra despacio y con precisión, como si quisiera que quedaran impresas en la memoria de su mujer—lo mataré.

* * *

—Es un poco apuesto, cuando lo miras bien—Comentó Isabelle sus ojos brillantes con especulación, mientras ella y su hermano observaban a Luke y Jocelyn abrazándose estrechamente.

—Eso no te lo discuto—Asintió su hermano, ojeando el punto donde los bíceps del hombre tensaban el tejido de la camisa.

—Creo que la expresión que estoy buscando es "ew"— Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y los hermanos se volvieron para ver entrar a Jace en la cocina. Su ropa era la misma que usaba siempre, las botas negras, el vaquero oscuro desgastado, la fina remera gris y la chaqueta de cuero negra.

—Ay, por favor—Replicó Alec a la defensiva, mientras un tenue rubor se extendía por su rostro—Como si tú no te acostaras con cada mujer que visita la casa.

—Tal vez—Aceptó el rubio, sentándose de un salto en la mesada, sus botas golpeando rítmicamente en los cajones de madera—Pero se supone que tú eres el más responsable de los tres, Alec. Quiero decir, sí sabes que está _casado_ ¿verdad?

—Oh, cállate—Le espetó el moreno con irritación, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, por cierto?—Le preguntó Isabelle con desinterés, mientras examinaba sus uñas— ¿No tenías una importante reunión con los recuerdos de tu antigua vida?

Jace la miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras la joven le lanzaba una mirada cargada de malicia a través de sus largas pestañas.

—Deja de hablar de mí con Simon—Le ordenó de mala manera, con una ofendida expresión en su rostro que hizo reír a Isabelle.

—Hablando de ese nerd ¿dónde está?—Preguntó Alec, mirado a su alrededor con curiosidad, como esperando que el chico se materializara allí en cualquier segundo. Lo cual, en realidad, era una costumbre de Simon que todos menos Isabelle consideraban extremadamente irritante.

—Es cierto, no lo he visto en todo el día—Comentó la joven con extrañeza y sólo los primeros rastros de preocupación, pensando fugazmente en Sebastian.

— ¡Ah, sí!— Exclamó Jace como si acabara de recordar, una vez que hubo dejado que el silencio se extendiera por unos instantes para un apropiado efecto dramático—Estaba interrumpiendo mi siesta, así que pude haber insinuado que intentara hacerse amigos con la hija de estos dos—Apuntó con la barbilla a Luke y Jocelyn, que se habían separado y caminaban por la cocina terminado de hacer la cena.

— ¿Qué?֫—Preguntó Isabelle con estupefacción.

— ¿De verdad hiciste eso, Jace?—Inquirió Alec, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido y esa expresión de severidad marca de la casa.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?—Preguntó el aludido, tomando una manzana de la frutera y dándole un mordisco. Sus hombros relajados dando a entender que no compartía el estado de tensión en el que se habían sumido los hermanos.

— ¡El problema, grandísimo idiota, es que Simon jamás ha hablado con una persona viva desde que murió!—Le gritó Isabelle, avanzando hacia él como si fuera a golpearlo.

Extendió sus manos para agarrarlo del cuello pero estas se cerraron en la nada; Jace, de pronto, estaba al otro lado de la cocina.

—Bueno, tiene que aprender en algún momento ¿no?—Replicó Jace, claramente fastidiado por lo que él consideraba una reacción exagerada.

—Pero no así, Jace—Intercedió Alec, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana que subían y bajaban con rapidez mientras la morena trataba de tranquilizarse—. Simon murió hace unos pocos meses y todavía no sabe controlarse bien ¿Qué pasa si desaparece en frente de ella? ¿O si dice algo que no debe?

—Esperamos casi un año para que otra familia aceptara comprar esta maldita casa—Continuó Isabelle, sus ojos refulgiendo en la tenue habitación—Y no pienso pasar un año más viviendo en la puta oscuridad solamente porque esa niña haya asustado a sus padres gritando cosas sobre fantasmas en su cuarto.

* * *

Simon Lewis sabía que debía haber algo fundamentalmente mal en él cuando descubrió que tuvo que morir para conocer a las personas que deberían haber sido sus amigos.

Resultaba casi un alivio, realmente, imaginar que al final no había sido tan profundamente ordinario como todos pensaban. _En tu cara, cada chica que me llamó aburrido en la secundaria. Resulta que, después de todo, era un completo demente._

Pensaba en lo que había sido su vida a menudo, en parte porque no había mucho más que hacer en la casa y en parte porque estaba decidido a no olvidar ningún detalle, por más superfluo que pareciera. Sabía, por la experiencia de los demás residentes, que con el tiempo los recuerdos desaparecían, hasta que uno terminaba flotando en un limbo de susurros ininteligibles e imágenes borrosas que no significaban nada.

Pero Simon no podía dejar que eso pasara. Sentía que una parte esencial de él vivía en su memoria. En su madre, su hermana y sus amigos. En las películas de ciencia ficción y las campañas de Calabozos y Dragones. Incluso en el recuerdo de su muerte, teñido con el fantasma del terror y la soledad, podía encontrar una parte de sí mismo.

Por eso, atesoraba cada memoria como si se trataran de lo más precioso del universo; podía pasar horas deambulando distraídamente por la casa y tratando de recordar de qué color había sido el vestido de su madre en su decimotercer cumpleaños o cómo se llamaba su maestra de primer grado.

Sin embargo, esas exhaustivas examinaciones a su pasado y una severa melancolía consecuencia de su actual predicamento, le llevaron a una deprimente epifanía; su vida, que él contemplaba tan idílicamente las primeras semanas después de su muerte, no había sido en absoluto tan maravillosa como él creía.

Había salido con un par de sus compañeras de secundaria, pero nunca se había enamorado. Tenía amigos, aunque ninguno con el que compartiera un grado de complicidad particular. La relación con su madre era buena pero no demasiado profunda y se había distanciado gradualmente de su hermana desde que ella partiera a la universidad dos años antes.

En el día que entró en esa casa, el que resultó ser el último de su vida, Simon no habría sabido recordar una sola anécdota que valiera la pena contar. Y eso era, sobre todo, lo que más lamentaba de su temprana muerte.

De manera que estar allí, sentado enfrente de aquella muchacha que no conocía y que lo miraba con el cuerpo tensionado como si no estuviera segura de quedarse o echarse a correr, era lo más emocionante que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres y qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?—Le preguntó la joven con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sabes, si liberaras un poco de espacio en el disco, tu computadora no estaría tan lenta—Le informó casualmente, aparentando una ligereza que no sentía.

La chica abrió la boca como para decir algo y volvió a cerrarla, mirándolo pensativamente. Simon se preguntó si se estaba preparando para gritar llamando a sus padres, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando ella se encogió de hombros y adoptó una postura más relajada.

—Tú debes ser el técnico que llamé para arreglar ese problema que no tengo—Le dijo sentándose en el extremo más alejado de la cama—Te tomaste tu tiempo.

—Bueno, tú no eres la única chica en cuya habitación tenía que colarme hoy ¿sabes?—Replicó como si fuera algo obvio y lanzándole acto seguido una tentativa sonrisa.

La pelirroja se la devolvió como a regañadientes y algo en el interior de Simon hizo un _click_.

Se pasaron casi una hora peleando por el control de la computadora, mientras ambos trataban de hacer escuchar al otro su respectiva definición de "buena música". Estirados de cualquier manera en la amplia cama, hablaron extensamente sobre las cosas que tenían en común (que resultaron ser muchas) y el adolescente se encontró a si mismo mirándola cada vez con más frecuencia.

Observó con el rabillo del ojo cada detalle de su apariencia; su largo pelo rojo, su tersa piel blanca, sus intensos ojos verdes. Se fijó como éstos parecieron brillar cuando Clary le habló de su pintura y de Nueva York. A Simon siempre le había interesado la gran ciudad y estaba seguro de que podría haber entrado en la NYU si hubiera llegado a graduarse.

Con The Smiths de fondo, escuchó inmerso todas las historias que escapaban de los labios de Clary en rápida e incesante sucesión. Los chocolates calientes que había compartido con sus amigos en una cafetería cerca de su secundaria, los parques, con árboles altos que en invierno se llenaban de escarcha, los edificios, cuyas luces parecían estar siempre prendidas a cualquier hora de la noche. La gente, el movimiento, _la vida_. Las palabras de Clary fueron pintando un vívido cuadro que a Simon no le costó imaginar, de una ciudad llena de oportunidades, un lugar donde las cosas _pasaban,_ donde el cambio no era sólo posible sino también inevitable. Un pasado que ella parecía atesorar con añoranza; un prospecto de futuro que él no llegaría nunca a experimentar.

—Y si te gustaba tanto Nueva York ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—Le preguntó, tratando de desviar su mente de sus sombríos pensamientos.

Se dio cuenta al instante de que había cometido un error. Clary, que segundos antes había estado parloteando animadamente sobre un club llamado "Pandemonio", había parado bruscamente de hablar y estaba mirando fijamente la cama con el rostro ensombrecido.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de disculparse (aunque no estuviera exactamente seguro de _por qué_ ), la voz de su madre llamando a Clary desde la planta baja les hizo dar a ambos un respingo.

—Tengo que ir a cenar—Le dijo la adolescente, levantándose de la cama y mirando a todos los sitios menos a él.

Simon sabía que debía irse; sentía su control escapándose lentamente y sabía que si no se alejaba de ella podía desaparecer de su vista en cualquier momento. Y vaya que eso sería divertido de explicar. Sin embargo, el pensar en dejar las cosas de esa manera con Clary lo hacía sentirse físicamente enfermo, de modo que trató de pensar en una forma de aligerar la súbita tensión.

—Bueno…—Empezó, aclarándose la garganta—definitivamente eres la chica más interesante en cuya habitación me he colado hoy.

Clary soltó un resoplido, pero su postura se relajó visiblemente.

—La pasé bien esta tarde—Continuó, totalmente seguro de que de haber estado vivo estaría ruborizándose—Eres bastante genial para alguien que le gusta Eurythmics.

— ¡Sólo ese única canción!—Protestó la chica, para luego añadir en voz baja: — Yo también la pasé bien esta tarde.

— ¿Estaría bien si vuelvo a venir?—Le preguntó, sintiéndose patéticamente ansioso de su respuesta.

—Sí, supongo que sí—Le respondió ella con una media sonrisa y Simon soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—Quién sabe, la próxima vez hasta podrías usar la puerta—Añadió, mientras salía de la habitación.

—No, las puertas son demasiado _mainstream_ para mí—Le respondió, sintiendo una sonrisa boba extenderse sobre su rostro cuando escuchó su risa perderse en el pasillo.

* * *

— ¿Con quién estabas hablando?—Le preguntó su madre sonriendo mientras cenaban.

Estaban sentados en la punta de la larga mesa, demasiado grande para tres personas. Luke estaba a la cabeza, y Clary había tomado el lugar vacante a su izquierda, sin comentar en lo similar de la situación a los cientos de cenas que había tenido con su padre y su hermano. Incluso la asignación de los asientos era la misma, aunque no podría imaginarse a dos personas más distintas a su antigua familia que las que estaban comiendo a su lado en ese momento.

—Con un chico del vecindario—Respondió Clary, sin encontrar una razón para mentir. Después de todo, le había dicho a Simon que podía volver cuando quisiera y no quería que su madre lo encontrara y pensara que era algún tipo de intruso.

—Oh, no lo escuché subir ¿Entró por la ventana?—Dijo, en broma.

—Sí—Asintió Clary, mirándola inocentemente mientras se llevaba a la boca otro bocado de pollo.

—Oh—Replicó Jocelyn, mirando a Luke desconcertada.

— ¿Es simpático?—Preguntó el hombre, acudiendo al rescate de su mujer.

Clary tomó un trago de agua antes de contestar.

—Supongo—Respondió, sin definirse—Es decir, es un poco raro, pero en el buen sentido. Me cae bien.

—De acuerdo—Repuso Luke, sin saber qué más decir—Dile que es bienvenido a usar la puerta la próxima vez que quiera venir.

—Las puertas son demasiado _mainstream—_ Replicó Clary, sonriendo ante la mirada interrogante que le lanzaron los adultos.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y la chica se ofreció a lavar los platos. Jocelyn y Luke había ido a la sala a mirar televisión, el sonido del aparato ahogado parcialmente por el correr del agua caliente del grifo. Era un calor bienvenido, pues Clary sentía que la casa siempre parecía estar unos grados más fría que el mundo exterior.

Sin embargo, mientras terminaba de secar los platos, sintió una ráfaga de aire cálido a su espalda que le erizó los vellos de la nuca, seguida de un leve perfume que no supo identificar, pero que le hizo cerrar los ojos con delicia.

Se dio vuelta con rapidez, pero lógicamente en la cocina no había nadie más que ella. Suspirando, subió lentamente las escaleras hacia su habitación, tratando de ignorar la ligera decepción que sintió cuando no encontró allí a ningún chico con anteojos esperándola, y se sentó en la cama sin saber qué hacer. Había dormido toda la tarde, así que no tenía sueño, y la idea de sentarse a ver televisión con Jocelyn y Luke como una familia normal le daba escalofríos.

Su mirada vagó por segunda vez en el día hacia sus antiguos cuadros y luego al último cajón de su vestidor; el lugar donde había guardado su libro de dibujos. El objeto parecía pulsar desde su encierro, llamándola para que volviera a vaciar en él todos sus pensamientos. Clary se imaginó por un momento lo agradable que sería salir al patio delantero a dibujar cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, iluminada por las luces cálidas del porche que Luke había instalado una semana antes de que se mudaran.

Pero, pensándolo bien, ya era demasiado tarde y se sentía un poco cansada. Además, iba a empezar en su nueva secundaria la semana próxima y le habían dado una larga lista de libros que tenía que leer para ponerse al día. Lo más sensato iba a ser irse a la cama, para el día siguiente empezar a hacer sus tareas a la primera luz del día.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba en el porche, sentada cómodamente en las escaleras de madera. Su libro de dibujo estaba apoyado entre sus rodillas, mientras sus dedos expertos se movían a través de la página en blanco con celeridad.

 _Como montar una bicicleta,_ pensó sonriente, sintiendo como el peso que oprimía su pecho desde la muerte de su hermano se aligeraba levemente.

—Hola.

Clary se sobresaltó, dejando caer su lápiz, que bajó rodando la corta escalera y fue a detenerse a los pies del chico más atractivo que había visto en su vida.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, negros al punto de que la pupila resultaba indefinible. Contrastaban ampliamente con su clara piel y con su pelo rubio casi blanco, que caía en desordenados mechones alrededor de su rostro.

Viéndolo parado allí, en el medio del jardín, Clary se sintió extrañamente pequeña, una sensación que sólo tenía algo que ver con lo alto que era. Estaba vestido con jeans y una remera, ambos negros, resaltando la piel de su cuello y sus musculosos brazos, casi brillando en la oscuridad.

Una sonrisa socarrona adornaba su rostro de facciones finas, que podría haber parecido angelical de no ser por el aura de peligro emanando de él como una nube tóxica que erizaba cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo y la instaba a correr lo más lejos posible de ese hermoso extraño.

El joven recogió su lápiz en un fluido movimiento, al mismo tiempo que Clary se paraba sintiéndose repentinamente alerta, cada músculo de su cuerpo flexionado en tensión. La adolescente no lo sabía, pero su reacción era la respuesta automática del cuerpo ante la cercanía de un depredador.

El extraño se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, parándose tan cerca suyo que Clary podía ver las sombras que sus largas pestañas proyectaban en sus mejillas.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—Le preguntó con tono irritado, o esa había sido su intención, pero su voz sólo le sonó patéticamente temblorosa.

—Quizás…—Replicó el joven, esbozando una media sonrisa en la que destellaron unos dientes asombrosamente blancos y que le provocó un escalofrío—Soy Sebastian, es un gusto conocerte.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Si llegaste hasta acá abajo ¡gracias! Hace bastante que no escribo nada nuevo en FF. En realidad, hace bastante que no escribo, punto. Se siente bien estar de vuelta.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

 **-La historia se desarrolla en tiempo real, o sea, en el año 2017, por si no quedó claro con el salto de tiempo del principio. Es totalmente un universo alternativo y ningún elemento del mundo Shadowhunter participará en ella.**

 **-El rating por ahora es T por el vocabulario, pero lo más probable es que más adelante cambie a M (se vienen temas oscuros, están advertidos)**

 **-Quizás lo notaron, pero la historia está inspirada en la primera temporada de American Horror Story, "Murder House". Voy a tomar un par de ideas de ahí, pero eso es principalmente porque es increíblemente difícil escribir a los personajes en un universo relativamente normal pero a la vez de manera que atraviesen experiencias similares a las de lo libros y que, en definitiva, moldearon sus personalidades (Jonathan siendo un psicópata, Jocelyn escapando, etc.)**

 **-No soy una gran fan del OOC y siendo esto lo primero que escribo en el fandom de TMI, me gustaría saber qué piensan sobre las descripciones de los personajes. Estoy al tanto de que la personalidad de Clary está alterada, pero creánme que esto se justifica más adelante y el personaje de los libros aún sigue ahí.**

 **-Soy de Argentina, y por eso quizás uso palabras con las que otros hispano hablantes no están familiarizados o que significan algo distinto en sus respectivos países (el español es una lengua deliciosamente amplia pero por la misma razón, difícil de homogeneizar). Si tienen problemas con cualquier término que haya usado, por favor, siéntanse libres de decírmelo y me voy a asegurar de que haya una aclaración de dicha palabra en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Siento que puedo hacer miles de aclaraciones sobre esta historia, pero no quiero spoilearles. Voy a tratar de actualizar cada dos semanas, pero no prometo nada. Es época de finales en la facultad y no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre. Si les gustó lo que leyeron, si no, o si tienen cualquier tipo de comentario o pregunta, por favor, escriban un review. No tienen idea lo mucho que un comentario puede llegar a motivar e inspirar a un autor, especialmente a una que está volviendo al ruedo como yo.**

 **Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día/noche!**


End file.
